Unholy Klaroline
by Lolypophop
Summary: Caroline Forbes knew her feelings for Klaus Mikaelson were unholy, she knew they were wrong, yet she couldn't stop them. She had made up her mind that she would finally take up his offer to go to New Orleans, only to find when her and her daughters showed up that he and his siblings weren't there. (Before reading I want everyone to know I also uploaded this on Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you to those that reviewed and let me know that somehow when publishing the chapter it was all messed up and showed all the codes. I'm sorry I didn't notice, but please, I hope you enjoy the story!_

Caroline Forbes knew she was in trouble the first time Niklaus Mikealson showed interest in her. Back then she didn't understand the emotions she got from just seeing him, or when they'd accidentally touch, but then again how can a baby vampire truly know her advanced feelings? Klaus openly showed his affections for Caroline, which made things with her boyfriend of the time, Tyler Lockwood, get bad vibes.

She didn't really understand him, he was their enemy, had tried to kill herself and her friends on multiple occasions. Then, out of nowhere, he announces that he has feelings for her. To say Caroline was confused was an understatement.

They'd been through too much, him and his family trying to kill her, kill her friends and succeeding at some. Their lives were a mess.

To make it worse, she now had to two beautiful little girls she had to watch over. Well, it wasn't really a bad thing, she loved them, it was just bad timing. With Bonnie and Elena's lives link, causing Elena to sleep till Bonnie dies, the girls were torn. Caroline wanted nothing more than to be by Bonnie's side in her time of need, but as she drove down a road she swore she'd never go down, she had to think of her daughters to worry about.

Going to New Orleans was not on Caroline's to do list, especially after her goodbye with Klaus, but her daughters needed to be safe. Who better than to go look for than the original hybrid himself?

She knew she was crazy, yet she didn't care. All Caroline wanted was for her children to be safe, to not have to deal with all the supernatural drama she did. So here she was, entering New Orleans with Lizzie in her arms and Josie holding onto her hand.

Immediately Caroline knew there were supernaturals crawling all over the place, watching her, trying to see if she was a threat. She tried to avoid all eye contact, that is until a dark skinned man came up out of seemingly nowhere and started walking next to her. She knew he was a vampire right away and pulled Josie closer to her, not wanting to take any risks.

The man let out a low chuckle before speaking. "What business does a young vampire have in my city?"

To say this chocked Caroline was an understatement. His city? Wasn't it Klaus'?

Slowly, Caroline turned her head, but continued walking, "I'm searching for a friend of mine that invited me a few years ago." Of course she left out who she was looking for, not knowing if this man was an enemy of the Mikealsons.

The man had been looking at Lizzie who had started falling asleep in her mothers arms, then back up to Caroline who was once more pulling her daughters closer to her. Nodding at her he started walking away, yet Caroline knew he wanted her to follow him and was confirmed with the idea when he turned to her again and motioned with his hand. Not knowing what else to do, she followed him down the road they were on until they stood in front of what looked like an old church, only when inside it turned out to be some sort of gym.

Once more the man stood near Caroline, only this time in front of her. He held out his hand in a greeting, but then stopped when he realized the your blonde wouldn't let go of the girls in her arms to shake it.

With a sigh he turned to sit on the side of what looked like boxing ring. The dark skinned man stared at Caroline with determination written all over his face.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing in my city? You say it's to visit a friend yet you carry two very human children with you, a vampire having children is unheard of."

Straight to the point

Caroline looked at Lizzie who was now fully asleep in her arms with a soft smile on her face, then to Josie who was looking around the makeshift gym in awe. Her smile only grew wider while watching her children, then turned back to the man in front of her.

"Well there are some exceptions I guess because I gave birth to them."

Now that shocked the man in front of her. He started thinking of Haley and Hope, was she a hybrid that also had a child with Klaus? That would explain why she was in New Orleans of all places.

Before he could speak again, Josie tugged on her mothers hand getting both the vampires attention.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

Those three simple words made Caroline realize just how late it was now. She handy fed the girls dinner!

With a smile on her face Caroline answered, "well then let's go find something to eat, shall we?" This caused Josie to smile and clap with a little laugh.

The man watched this take place, still trying to figure out who this vampire was and was once more interrupted before he could ask. Only this time by one of his men.

"Marcel," a young vampire started as he appeared in the room, "they're leaving New Orleans. Werewolves of the pack are helping them."

Marcel turned to the new vampire in the room with a frown on his face. "Damn it."

The vampire that entered then took notice of Caroline and her girls. He smiled while nodding at Caroline and then turned to Josie, kneeling down, "hi I'm Josh. You are?" He asked in a sweat voice.

Josie turned to look up at her mother who smiled down at her.

Turning back to Josh, Josie lifted her small hand and waved back, "I'm Josie."

"Josie," Josh smile widened at the little girl, "what a beautiful name."

This made Josie giggle into her hand and slowly moved a little further from her mothers leg, still holding her hand.

"I'm named after my mom."

This had both Josh and Marcel look at Caroline in question, them thinking Josie meant her. Caroline shook her head that the glances.

"No, I'm Caroline. It's a long story." Caroline tried to quickly explain without giving to much away about her two little miracles. These strangers didn't need to know about the twins abilities or that they were the heirs to the Gemini Coven.

Marcel, still looking confused, let it drop for the moment and turned back to Josh. "Is Freya with them or just the grandma?"

"Just the grandma, she was putting Hope in the car while Haley packed it up. Some other wolves were helping her pack."

Those names made Caroline look at the two men with wide eyes. They must know Klaus if they knew about Hope.

"You guys know?"

Her question once more made the two men turn to her in confusion.

"You know Klaus?" Marcel asked with a dangerous look in his eyes.

From his expression Caroline now knew he was an enemy of Klaus, and in turn pulled Josie towards her once more. Holding her head high she just nodded at him in response.

Getting the idea she wouldn't say anything further for now, Marcel turned to Josh, "make sure they get out okay. No harm is to come to Hope." With a nod Josh was gone, once more leaving Marcel with Caroline and the twins.

Caroline was the first to speak this time, "so Marcel?" She questioned the name a bit, and with his nod she continued, "how do you know Klaus?"

Marcel looked conflicted, "how about this, I answer completely honest, you answer completely honest?" For a minute Caroline thought this over, but eventually gave in.

"Yeah, alright. Sounds fair, but no questioning my kids. Deal?"

Marcel allowed this not seeing how the kids would be able to answer anything anyway. Before thy could start questioning Josie tugged on her mothers hand once more, making both vampires remember that the little girl was hungry.

Caroline turned to Marcel, "know anywhere good to eat?"


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline followed Marcel down the streets up New Orleans. Lizzie had woken up and was now walking in between her mother and twin sister, holding both their hands. Marcel stopped in front of a bar and looked at Caroline silently asking if it was okay. The young vampire nodded and the four of them entered and immediately took a seat in a booth.

Josie sat the farthest in near the wall, Caroline on the end making Lizzie once more in the middle. Marcel say on the opposite side of the family after getting menus for them. He handed the twins kids menus with crayons and the girls started coloring right away.

Once they'd ordered their food Marcel turned to Caroline and started questioning. "How do you know Klaus?"

Taking a sip of her water that she'd order, Caroline thought of her answer. "Well he actually kidnapped me and my ex-boyfriend and tried to sacrifice us in his ritual to break his werewolf curse, killing my best friend who is the doppelgänger. I ended up being saved before though and he killed said doppelgänger's aunt and some random werewolf instead of my ex. My best friend ended up being resurrected by my other best friend, she's a witch."

Marcel stared in shock at the young vampire, he knew she was a baby, he just didn't realize she was that young. Humming he awaited her to ask him a question.

"And you? How do you know Klaus?"

"He basically raised me. I was a slave here on a farm and one day the Mikaelsons were on the plantation and saw me being whipped, Klaus took pity on me and took me away from it. Raised me, taught me everything I knew. Later on he turned me and then they had to run from their father and I ended up taking over New Orleans."

Caroline took all this in as she continued to sip on her water. The waitress came over and put their food down, the girls getting chicken fingers and fries, along with a macaroni and cheese for them to share, Caroline just getting French fries. Marcel didn't order anything, saying he'd just eaten before he found them.

Taking a fry and eating it, Caroline waited for Marcel's next question. She had an idea on what it would be, but wanted to here it from him.

"Why did you come to New Orleans if you seem to hate Klaus?" Marcel asked while leaning on his hands, elbows on the table holding him up.

Sighing, the blonde vampire looked at her two daughters who were making a mess of themselves in ketchup and cheese. Smiling at the sight she turned back to the older vampire.

"Well, that's a long story, but I was hoping to come here for protection. Klaus had once told me if I needed anything to come to him, my girls were in danger and here I am. But, it seems he's not around." Caroline more questioned the end than stating it.

This caused Marcel to look confused once more. This couldn't really be the vampire Rebekah had once mentioned took Klaus' heart, could it? He hadn't believed her when she mentioned that there was someone that made Klaus seem almost human. Never had Marcel thought that someone could tame Niklaus Mikaelson.

Marcel realizing he hadn't responded for well over a minute tried to come up with something. He felt he shouldn't tell the young mother that he was the reason that her children's possible protector wasn't around.

Clearing his throat Marcel responded, "him and his siblings all disappeared randomly about three years ago. Apparently they're under some spell and Freya, their older sister who randomly showed up, is trying to find a way to bring them back."

The blonde vampire looked at Marcel, she could tell he was leaving something out, but decided not to question it. "All right, you're turn."

Looking at the twins who had finished their food and were coloring once again, the dark skinned vampire aimed his question to them.

"So, how did this happen?"

With a shaky breath Caroline tried to think of an answer. She couldn't tell him about Jo and the coven's spell. So she twisted it a bit.

"There was an accident, causing my good friends wife to die, she was a witch and pregnant; before she died she did a spell that transferred the twins to me, as I was the closest healthy being at the time. Next thing I know, I'm pregnant!" She laughed slightly while glancing at the twin girls that has stolen her heart. Caroline didn't want to know how her life would be without them. They completed her.

Marcel took this in finally understanding the strong magic he was getting around them. It was the twins. He could feel the power radiating off them, see it how they sat even at just the age of three. They were strong and would only grow stronger.

Lizzie looked up at her mother, slightly pulling on her shirt to get her attention. Caroline turned from Marcel to look at her daughter, "yes Lizzie?"

"When are we gonna meet your friend?" Lizzie asked in a small voice, her being the shyer of the sisters. Caroline thought on what to say to her, not knowing if she should say that they weren't.

It was just as she thought of her answer that a young woman came barging into the bar, instantly coming over to them.

"Marcel!" This had the four in the booth look up at her.

Marcel stood quickly, "what's wrong Davina?"

The young girl, Davina, looked to Marcel not seeming to notice Caroline and her daughters. She quickly made her way over to them.

"There's something you need to know. I sensed very strong magic in this are-" she stopped short, seeming to notice the other three girls in their company. Her eyes immediately went to the twins, knowing where the power was coming from. "Oh" was all she said.

Marcel let out a small laugh, turning to Caroline. "Caroline meet Davina, Davina meet Caroline and her daughters."

Davina, who Caroline could sense was a witch, stared at the blonde then her daughters.

"It seems you already have this under control. Josh informed me about Haley leaving, they made it out alright." This made Marcel to relax a bit, as though he was afraid they'd be hurt.

Nodding he looked back to the other vampire. "Maybe you and the girls should go find a place for the night. We can continue this in the morning and I can see if I can help you with anything."

Caroline nodded, turning to her daughters, "Josie, Lizzie, it's time to go." The twins looked up at their mother and smiled at her. She could tell they were tired so as they made their way out of the booth she picked them up one by one. Lizzie in her right arm, Josie in her left. Turning to Marcel, Caroline nodded at him once more before giving Davina a small smile. With that , the young vampire left the bar with her girls in arm, not sparing a glance back.


End file.
